


Sam, The Praxian Prime

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Sam, The Praxian Prime [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Autobots are dirty minded during heats appearently, Autobots have Heats, F/M, M/M, Multi, Praxian Sam, Protective Sam, Sam Has a Large Cock, Sam has a lot of sparklings at the end of the heat cycles, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Cock Tease, Sam is a Prime, Sam is a good singer, Sam's in a band, Size Kink, They forget to tell Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What happens if Sam gets turned into a Prime with a sexy Praxian frame during the Mission City Battle?





	Sam, The Praxian Prime

**Name:** Sam Witwicky-Prime

 **Nicknames:** Sammy, Praxy (What Annabelle calls him)

 **Race:** Human (at first)/Cybertronian

 **Cybertronian Frame Model (Cyber. FM):**  Praxian. (Looks like Prowl from G1)

 **Color Scheme:** Crimson red  & silver with a hint of black

 **Holoform:** Muscled body; Long hair w/bangs; Hair (Crimson red  & silver w/black streaks); Eyes (Cobalt Blue (Crimson red in berserker rage))

 **Special Abilities:** Sonic Voice, Hyper Shield, Ground/Space Bridge, Dance of the Killing Shadow (AKA Shadow Dancer), Berserker Rage, Weather Manipulation, Nuclear Blast


End file.
